Love Burden
by DarknessxAlchemist
Summary: How will Yuugi survive without his friends? Where will he go when he gets kicked out of his house? And know that hes finally with the person of his dreams, how will the world react? Find out. Rated M for later chapters due to language.
1. Chapter 1

The golden rays of the sun filtered through the blinds in the young boys room, landing on his pale skin. He let out a soft groan as a ray landed upon his eyelid. Slowly rubbing his eyes he sat up and pushed the blanket off himself. He then opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning, and he was to meet his friends at the park in two hours. But first he had to shower, get dressed, and eat.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he placed his feet into a pair of bunny slippers. Standing up, he shuffled his way across the room to his dresser and grabbed a clean towel. Luckily the door to exit his room, and to enter the bathroom where right next to each other. Lazily grabbing his bedroom door knob, he exited the room. Eyes to the floor, and trying no to fall asleep, he grabbed the bathroom door knob and opened it, slamming into a wet body, snapping him awake. His eyes met a perfectly sculpted sun kissed chest. His eyes followed the chest and landed on the face of the man who owned the brilliant body. His eyes where a crimson red. His hair was black with red dyed around the edges and blonde bangs with matching blonde highlights.

The young boys eyes widened as he bowed his head in apology, "Oh gosh. Sorry Atemu." he said softly looking back into those stunning eyes of the older man.

Atemu smiled softly and shrugged. "Its fine Yuugi. At least your awake now. I'd hate to see you stumble down the steps and hurt your pretty face." He gently placed a hand on the shorter boys shoulder, and went around him.

Yuugi's face turned a vibrant red. He ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself. Moving to the mirror he looked at himself. He had the same hair as Atemus, just with out the blonde highlights, and his eyes where a shade of blue. He examined his face and laughed a little.

Focusing back onto his main objective, he went to the shower and adjusted the knobs for the correct temperature, stripped down and got in. The shower didn't last to long, for he didn't have much time left. Once he was clean, Yuugi wrapped the towel around his waist, and went back to the mirror. Examining his face one more time. He let out a soft laugh again. "My face isn't that pretty...." he started, touching the mirror version of himself "But yours is."

Once back in his room he bolted to the dresser to find a outfit for the day. He decided to wear a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Fumbling for his collar, he threw it around his neck and strapped it in place.

Leaving his room once more, he bumped into Atemu once again. Yuugi looked him over and noticed he wore the same outfit as Yuugi did, plus the millennium puzzle. He looked up into the painted eyes of the Pharaoh, and smiled sweetly.

"Calm down Yuugi. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep rushing." The soothing voice said.

The shorted boy nodded, and thumped down the steps, skidding to a halt at the breakfast table. Taking his seat by the time Atemu had arrived. Yuugi looked at him from the corner of his eye, and glanced away when he the Pharaoh would look at him.

An elder man walked into the dinning area and saw the two boys sitting at the table. "Well good morning boys." He said in a calm loving tone.

"Morning Gramps" the two chimed together.

"What can I get you both?" The caring grandfather asked.

"I'll take some toast please." Yuugi replied.

"Same as Yuugi." The Pharaoh responded.

The grandfather smiled and nodded. Heading his way into the kitchen. "So you're going to meet your your friends today Yuugi?" a question floated to the table.

"Yeah Gramps. I should be home for dinner though." The boy answered back.

"What about you Atemu?"

"I just plan on going for a walk. I've had a lot on my mind lately, and need to clear it out. I should also be home in time for dinner."

The old man emerged from the kitchen and nodded. "Okay then." He placed the plates in front of each boy.

Yuugi scoffed up his food and excused himself. "Well I'm off. I'll talk to you both later!" Running to the door he put on his shoes and left the house. He could feel today was a good day, and he was going to tell his friends that he is gay.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to apologize for some of the language in this chapter. I feel I need to put out there that I do not use this slurs. I am actually Pansexual, and have a girlfriend. So please do no bash my for the words that are in here. And I know I failed to mention this in the first chapter, but this is the "real world". This is like the world we humans live in. I've been tired of reading fanfic's ((not that I'm saying anything is wrong with them. Please don't think that)) where the people live happily ever after and blah blah. That's not how it works in our world, and so I've decided, with my girlfriends help, to make this kinda of fanfic.

Yuugi smiled as he walked to meet his friends at the local park. It was where they always meet each other. Everyone was there already by the time Yuugi arrived. "Sorry I'm late. Gramps and Atemu kept me." The group smiled and just nodded.

"Its okay Yuugi. Is everyone ready to go to the mall?" Tea cheered loudly and was about to head on her way to the train station, but Yuugi put a halt on that.

"Wait. Before we go, I need to tell you guys something." He took in a deep breath and looked at the three puzzled faces. "I need to let you know I'm gay. I've been hiding it from you for the past two years now." He locked eyes with Joey, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"You mean to tell me you're a fucking fag!? That's just fucking disgusting!" Joey screamed in the young boys face.

Tristans look was no better then Joeys, but he kept his mouth shut. Tea on the other hand just shrugged. She didn't seem to care if the young boy was gay or not. "So we going to the mall or not?" She chimed happily

Joey looked at her and nodded. Tea lead the way to the station again with Joey and Tristan behind her her, and Yuugi behind the boys. Noticing this, Joey turned around and looked at Yuugi with a stern look. "I don't want a damn a faggot behind me. I'm sure you're checking out my ass. You're no longer invited on this trip you homo!" The young blonde screamed in the boys face.

Yuugi looked down, holding back his tears. He should of known today was to good to be true. What made it worse, no one stood up to help him. Oh how he wished that the Pharaoh was there to make him feel better. But knowing his luck, that would be asking for to much. Yuugi ran back home, face in hands sobbing like the baby he was thinking he was. Tears streamed down his staining "pretty" face. For how much he wished he had Atemu's perfect chest to nuzzle into and just let go. But now he was scared to ever let someone know how he felt. For his world could come crashing down harder then before.

Reaching the game shop, he slammed through the front door, bombarded up the steps and into his room, slamming the locked door behind him. Running back to the unmade bed, he flopped on the top of it. He searched blindly for a pillow. Once finding it, he pulled it towards him with great force, shoving his face into it, and muffling his sobs until he feel asleep. He couldn't believe he had lost his friends in a matter of minutes.

After a few hours, he was awoken from a soft knock on the door. "Yuugi..." a questioning voice called out softly. Yuugi sat up and looked at the door. He knew who was on the other side. The big question was to let the man in or not. Against his better judgment, the boy arose from the bed and slowly made his way to the door, questioning himself the whole way to the door why he was opening it, Finally after what seemed forever the boy reached the door a opened it, allowing the perfect body into his room.

"Your grandfather told me you came home upset, and suggested I talk to you." he said calmly. "But if you choose not to talk, I can not force you."

The shorted boy closed the door and shuffled his way back to his bed, patting a spot next to him, inviting Atemu to sit there. "Will you judge me?" he asked in a fragile voice. One that sounded like a dropped nail could shadder it.

Atemu smiled and shook his head. "No. Never. We've been through so much together, I would never judge you little one."

Yuugi gave the other a very faint smile. "I trust you." Again, he took a deep breath. "I'm gay." there was a pause. Yuugi was debating inside his head to say the second part. He looked to the ground, refusing to see the rejection in his Pharaohs face. "And I love you." He added in a very faint voice. He kept his gaze to the ground before he dare take a glimps of the face the gods has created. When he finally did, he was shocked. Atemus face wasn't a face of disgust, disappointment, or rejection. But a look of... relief? That had to be it. A small smile formed on the rose lips, and it made Yuugi relived.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." and without missing a beat, the Pharaohs lips touched the boys gently. Now Yuugi finally realized today was a good day. He got the man of his dreams, and realized his friends, weren't really his friends.

AN: Please RxR. And third chapter is to come. I still have to write, and type it. And please no bashing, or flamers. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you .hold for the review! I'm very glad you liked the story so far. And I actually plan on having it end some what happy. I don't want all the readers to get depressed. But I will warn everyone, this story will get worse before it gets better. That's for sure. And I'm also very sorry about using those hateful slurs. Like I said, I am a lesbian myself and do not like homophobic slurs. They are just rude, cruel, and down right mean. Anyways, here's the third chapter! And... I hope everyone enjoys as much as you can... ^^;;

Yours truly, Sora.

* * *

Day had broken through the blinds as before. The gentle rays of the sun ever so lightly touched upon the boys cheek. But when he woke up this time. Something felt different. Something felt, soft? That's what had to be it. Shocked by the new feeling, Yuugi's eyes flew open. And there, in front of him lay a peaceful sleeping Pharaoh. A warm smile formed on the young boys lips right away. For what he thought last night was just a dream, but this proved to him that it had really happened.

Slowly sitting up, the boy moved his body slightly to try and get out of bed. He had a long day ahead of him. A new game was being released today, and the game shop was sure to be swamped with little kids wanting the game, so he knew he was going to have to help his grandfather today. As the boy tried to get up, he was automatically forced back down on to the bed. A feeble voice muttering something after the tug. Yuugi looked over his shoulder to see crimson eyes peer back. "What did you say my Pharaoh?" Yuugi asked softly.

The Pharaoh moved his head ever so slightly so his mouth could be seen, and he closed his eyes. "You're finally mine. You think I'm going to let go so easily without you paying a toll?" the voice was soft and seductive like.

Yuugi looked at the older male in confusion. "Pay a toll?" he questioned, not understanding what his partner was saying.

"Yes. You need to pay a toll before I let you go."

Yuugi thought for a second and then smiled. How could he not get it right away. He leaned down a gave his other half a passionate kiss. Upon pulling away he giggled a little. "How does that do for paying the toll?"

Atemu smirked and loosened his grip. "That works just fine."

The young duelist giggled and sprung off his bed to head towards the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for his long awaiting day. Before fully exiting the room, he looked at the now fast sleeping Pharaoh, and smiled. He couldn't look anymore perfect sleeping like a small child in the morning sun, cuddling one of Yuugi's pillows.

After quickly refreshing himself in the bathroom, he scurried downstairs to eat some quick breakfast. There was a nice big stack of awaiting pancakes for the boy to scoff down before the big day. He took a seat at the table, and so did his grandpa. "Good morning Jiji." Yuugi chimed as he grabbed a pancake.

"Good morning Yuugi." His voice was soft and troublesome. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Yuugi slowly placed the pancake on his plate and laughed nervously. "Yeah, its nice to get a good night sleep. It can perk anyone up!" he lied to his grandfather.

Sugoroku looked at his young grandson and placed a hand on his chin. "I guess your right."

The boy let out a soft sigh of relief knowing his grandfather bought the bait, and began to eat his pancake.

"But you never did tell me why you came home so upset yesterday."

A knot in Yuugi's stomach formed and he no longer felt hungry. He hadn't thought of something to tell his Jiji. "I saw Kiaba yesterday when I got split from the group and he was being rude to me like normal." He starred at his half eaten pancake praying to Ra this would work.

As he looked out of the corner of his eye and could see his grandfather was buying it. Yuugi let out another soft sigh of relief and finished up the food on his plate.

"Thats to bad. I don't understand why the boy needs to be so rude all the time."

Yuugi gave a slight nod and took his last bite. Getting to his feet he brought his plate to the sink and placed it inside gently. "I'm going to go wake up Atemu now. Im sure he's gotten enough sleep." Yuugi said glancing at the clock which read nine o'clock in the morning.

The elderly grandfather shooed away Yuugi in agreement that it was time for the other male to finally be awake. Yuugi smiled and headed towards the steps, keeping all his energy inside of himself. Once he knew he was out of hearing range from his grandfather, the young boy flew up the steps and through his door, and there before him was the same fast sleeping pharaoh. Yuugi smiled a little and then ran to jump a top the male. But to his surprise, he was caught.

In one swift move Atemu sat up and caught the flying boy. "You know, you should be a little quitter next time. You didn't do a very good job closing the door behind you." His forehead was against his partners. Quickly closing the distance between this lips Yuugi found himself on his back with a shirtless male straddling over him.

A deep blush formed on the young boys face as he looked into the crimson eyes of his new lover. "Atemu... we can't...."

The pharaoh ignored his hikares words and gently nipped on the boys neck. "Its okay partner." His hand found its way under the younger boys shirt. Grabbing his waist, he pulled the others body closer to his own and smirked. "I won't do anything you don't want done."

Yuugi smiled. "I have to go help grandpa." He wiggled his way out from under the other slowly, cherishing every moment that had happened, not wanting it to end, though it needed to. "I'm sorry." he sat up a little and gave his older a kiss. "Now get dressed for the day. I'm sure Jiji will need your help also." With that Yuugi gave Atemu one final kiss and proceeded to leave the bedroom.

Running back down the steps, Yuugi could see that the shop doors where open now, and a flood of people where already in looking at games. As Yuugi looked over the group of teens and children, he laied eyes upon Joey Wheeler talking to his grandfather. A sly smirk was upon the blondes face, as he say the young boy on the steps. He said on last thing to the elder, and left the shop.

Atemu ran down the stairs, past Yuugi like any normal day. He know that as well as Yuugi that they needed to act like it was any normal day. But for some reason, Yuugi felt like something bad was gonna happen. Especially since Joey talking to his grandfather. Atemu reached the bottom and looked back at Yuugi, giving him a questionable glance. Yuugi shook his head as he continued to look at his grandfather, who's face was filled with furry. Yuugi had never seen his Jiji's face so angry. Every before. Tears formed in the little duelists eyes and he went back up stairs ripping his suit case out of his closet and began to pack it. He knew what was to come next. He was going to be disowned from his family, and lose the Moto last name.

A minute later the angry grandfather bursted through Yuugi's bedroom door. "You're a disappointment to this family! A disgrace! You are no longer in welcome in my house hold!"

The words hit the boy like daggers. He couldn't believe that his grandfather said something so hurtful. But it could of been worse. The same words that came out of his so called 'friends' mouth, could bursted out of his grandfathers.

"Where am I to go Jiji?" Yuugi cried out, tears falling down his face.

"I am NOT your Jiji. And it does not concern me. You have five minutes to leave my house." With that, he left the room and down stairs.

Yuugi slumped over his full suite case, and began to sob. Atemu excused himself from the shop to go to the bathroom. But he was checking on his partner. Seeing the boy sobbing, the older ran to the side and embraced him, allowing him to sob on his shoulder.

Yuugi broke away and looked into the hurtful crimson eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" the spiked hair boy sobbed. "Do you have Ryou's number?"

Atemu nodded and pulled out his cell phone giving the albino boy a call. The phone rang for a bit, and finally a voice was heard. "Hello?" the gently voice replied.

"Ryou, no time for questions. Can Yuugi come and live with you and Bakura?" The male rushed into the phone.

"Uhh... yeah. Sure." Ryou's voice chimed.

"Okay thank you. I'm getting him a taxi. He'll be there in about 15 minutes. I'm very sorry this is so sudden. But thank you very much. And Yuugi is very grateful of your kindness also." With that the man hung up and helped his other to his feet. "Ryou kindly agreed to let you live with them."

He grabbed the suit case. "You need to support yourself. I'm sorry my Yuugi." he gave the boy a kiss of the forehead, and followed him down the steps, and out the door. Taxis where going to come by the shop often today due to the release of the game. No longer thinking that, did a taxi stop, and a child and mother exiting from the vehicle. Atemu ran over to grab the cab door, and helped Yuugi in. "Pop the trunk!" the man demanded. He left the side of the boy and placed the suite case in the trunk and slammed it shut, before rushing back to Yuugi's side. "They'll take good care of you. And I'll come a visit you as often as I can." he pulled out his wallet. Giving Yuugi $40 and the driver twenty along with a address on a piece of paper. "Bring him to this address." The pharaoh demanded. The driver nodded.

"Good bye my partner. Call me when you get there. I need to make sure your safe." He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead again, and closed the car door.

A sobbing boy sat in the back seat. Wondering why it was him this was all happening to. He did not want to leave his partner. He did not want to leave his Jiji. He never imagined that everything could be stripped from him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

AN: Okay, sorry this took so long. Hope you like it. RxR =] Now to start my fourth chapter.


End file.
